


Seducing

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [34]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Heicha wants to get Yuebin to notice her.





	1. Chapter 1

Though Heicha is excited at the idea of having new family members, she is also a little bit jealous when Pudding’s pregnancy is announced. Her big sister is already married and pregnant, while she is unable to even muster up the courage to confess her feelings to the man she has a crush on.

Yuebin was originally intended to be Pudding’s husband, but Heicha began to fall for him as she grew up, and when the engagement between him and Pudding was broken, she began to hope that she might have a chance with him. However, she finds herself unable to approach him about it, and now, her jealousy pushes her to want to take the next step.

One day, when she knows that Taruto is at work, she goes to Pudding’s home. The older sister is in the middle of cleaning when she hears the doorbell ring, and when she goes to answer, she is greeted with the face of her little sister. Excited, she lets Heicha in, and the two begin making small talk about anything and everything, since they haven’t talked much since the wedding.

However, it’s easy to tell that Heicha has something else on her mind, as she keeps fidgeting and trailing off as she talks. Clearly, she’s nervous about something, and finally Pudding calls her out, saying, “Is there something you came here to talk about? Your big sister can tell you’re bothered by something, you know!”

Heicha’s face grows red before she answers, pleading with her. “Please, big sister! You have to...you have to teach me how to pleasure a man!”

Though Pudding is a bit taken aback by her outburst, she is not entirely surprised. She knew that this day would come, sooner or later, and she’s more than happy to help. “Is it Yuebin?” she asks, in a teasing tone of voice, and Heicha’s face only grows redder.

“How did you know?” she cries.

“Because it’s so obvious! I know you have a big crush on him! So, are you finally going to make a move?” she teases.

“Maybe…” Her sister fidgets again.

“Well, I think it’s about time I teach you. I was about your age when I first started playing like that with Taruto. Your big sister will teach you everything she knows about grown-up games!” Pudding laughs at how absolutely mortified Heicha seems to be asking for this sort of advice. First, she orders Heicha, now a Mew herself, to transform, before she does so herself.

“It’s nearly impossible to stay in human form when you get too...excited,” she explains. “At least, that’s what I’ve learned from my experience and from what the girls have let on to.”

“Alright,” says Heicha, putting on a determined face, “what’s next?”

“I think the most important thing for a girl to practice is sucking cock!” declares Pudding, watching as her little sister’s face goes red again. “With almost everything else, the man can take the lead, but if you want to impress him with what you know how to do, then this is how you’re going to do it.”

Heading for the kitchen, Pudding brings in a bunch of bananas and peels one. “I used to practice with this a lot before I actually did anything with Taruto for real. What you have to do is find a way to lick all over it without leaving any bite marks. That’s important because, even though our teeth aren’t as sharp as Ichigo’s or the kittens’ or Zakuro’s, are teeth are still sharper than a human’s, so we have to be careful.”

She demonstrates, pushing it into her mouth and pulling it back, rolling her tongue over it all the while. By this point, she’s practically an old expert, and Heicha watches attentively before she’s given a banana to try with. However, she’s stiff about everything and she tries to push it too far back and ends up gagging.

“It’s hard to deepthroat it at first,” says Pudding. “You need a lot of practice to do it without gagging.”

Heicha keeps it up, practicing until she gets a little better, and it seems that she has a hang of the basics. And so, Pudding decides to make things a little more interesting, sneaking up on her little sister and pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her costume, and her tail reaches under her skirt, rubbing the girl over her panties. In her surprise, Heicha bites cleanly through the banana in her mouth.

“The boy won’t always be able to keep his hands to himself,” Pudding explains. “You’ve got to learn how to handle anything while you’re doing this.” Getting a new banana for her, she says, “Try not to bite this one while I show you what he might do to you.”

This time, her sister is a bit more prepared, and when Pudding resumes her treatment, she does a better job controlling herself, though she is a bit more shaky than before. Her tail slips under her sister’s clothes, prodding at her while she says, “You’re even more petite than I was at your age, you know? And, by the way, I can tell your hymen is still in-tact. You need to be careful when you let someone take your virginity, because it can hurt. And, if you don’t want to end up with a little monkey in your belly, you can’t let a boy shoot off in there.”

Blushing, Heicha halts her sucking and replies, “I started taking the monkey-specific birth control around the time you stopped.”

This surprises Pudding, and she decides to “punish” her little sister for keeping this from her by teasing her further, and she rubs her with her tail while pinching her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. However, Heicha still doesn’t give in to biting the banana, not even when Pudding manages to get her to orgasm.

When she examines it, she sees that her little sister left minimal teeth marks and says, “That’s really good! You know, it took me a week to get this good.”

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Actually, you know how are tail can grab things? That gives us a way to pleasure them that even other Mews don’t have,” she says, before fetching a broom to demonstrate. She coils her tail around it, running it up and down while saying, “Make sure you don’t grip too tight. You need a solid grip, but not enough to hurt.” Soon, she hands the broom to Heicha, giving her a chance to try it out. She seems to pick up on it a bit quicker, and Pudding tells her that that is something that will be even easier to practice on her own.

"Thank you for the lesson," he sister says quietly, and soon after that, she takes her leave. She's still embarrassed about having to go to someone for help in such matters, but she knows that it will be worth it in the long run. She begins to think about how she will use what she’s learned to seduce Yuebin, to finally have her chance with the man she’s fallen for.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks pass before Heicha is ready to put her plans into action. She spends a lot of time practicing with the banana, and having Pudding do her best to distract her, until she finds that she leaves no marks no matter what her older sister does to her. She makes sure that she’s reached full effectiveness with the birth control as well, and so, when Yuebin has his next visit to her family’s household, she feels that she’s finally ready to make him hers.

One night, she transforms and then changes back into her thin, yellow nightie, before sneaking into the room that he’s sleeping in. She’s pleased to discover that he’s a heavy sleeper and that he sleeps in only boxers, and she is quick to get those out of the way. Heicha is intimidated by his size, seeing as he’s bigger than the bananas she’s practiced on. As she strokes him to an erection, she becomes a bit more intimidated, but she is determined to go through with this and won’t give up now.

Though he stirs occasionally, he does not wake, probably having a very good dream, and she tries not to imagine what he might be dreaming about, lest it make her jealous. Instead, she focuses on the matter at hand and she takes him in her mouth. She is only able to take about half of his length, but she strokes the rest with her hand and does her best to emulate what Pudding taught her to do with the bananas.

The more she does, the more he stirs, but she doesn’t let that stop her, sucking him off until he must be getting close. It is around that time that Yuebin does finally start to wake up, realizing that whatever is happening is no dream, and he just barely has the chance to recognize that it’s Heicha doing this to him before he loses control, shooting his load into her mouth.

Heicha swallows eagerly, while he asks her, “What...what are you doing?” Rather than answering him, she climbs on top of him, wrapping her tail around his erection and positioning him right against her opening.

She lifts her nightie to give him a good view and says, “Can you please pop my cherry?” She can barely resist the urge to drop down on him, but she waits for his permission.

He’s suspected that she’s had a crush on him for quite some time, and has humored her a little, but he never expected her to take things this far. She was always so shy, shy enough to completely balance out how very bold her older sister and four older brothers are, so he assumed that her secret crush would remain just that. However, here she is, bold enough to make the first move on him, and he is left wondering what he is going to do.

Their age difference is so great that he’s afraid this might be wrong, that he might be taking advantage of her, in a way, but she was the one to make this decision, and when he sees the desperate look in her eyes, he can’t bring himself to say no to her. Not to mention the fact that he would probably have to fight her off of him if he did, given her very surprising determination.

“Alright, Heicha,” he says softly, hoping that he won’t regret it. “You can go ahead.”

She gives him such a bright smile that it practically pierces her heart, and then she lowers herself onto him quickly, and that smile disappears. Heicha is overcome with pain as she takes him inside of her, and she lets out a sharp cry as she tries to cope with it, realizing that she forgot her sister’s warning in her impatience.

Yuebin sees her expression and pulls her close to his chest, hugging her and asking her, “Are you okay?”

Grimacing, Heicha replies, “Yes, but...I forgot what my sister told me…”

“We can go as slowly as you need to,” he says softly, and he gives her a gentle pat while he waits for her to start to adjust, for the pain to start to subside. It takes her some time to adjust to him, but when she finally starts to feel like she can think clearly again, when it stops hurting quite as much, Heicha sits back up so that she can experimentally move up and down on him, taking it slowly at first.

Soon enough, she gets used to that sensation, and really begins to bounce up and down on him, the pain giving way entirely to pleasure as she rides the man she’s fallen so hard for. He holds onto her hips, keeping her steady while she rises up and down on him, letting out soft squeaks of pleasure.

He groans as she drives him closer and closer, and soon he warns her, “I need to pull out soon, or I’m going to…”  
“ It’s okay,” she replies through her moans. “I’m protected, so please, come inside me and mark me as your adorable little monkey!”

After being urged on like that, there’s nothing Yuebin can do to resist, and he does just that, giving into his pleasure and coming inside of her. His own climax pushes her over the edge and she joins him, whimpering and moaning in delight as they share their orgasms. She collapses on top of him, panting as she struggles to catch her breath, having overexerted herself a bit, and he holds her close, giving her all the time she needs to recover.

Yuebin gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and Heicha, determined not to let her shyness continue to overtake her, tilts her face up to give him a quick peck on the lips. However, this leaves her blushing bright red, despite all the things they just did. It takes her a moment to even recover from that to ask him her next question, but he waits patiently for her to get up the nerve.

“Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?” she finally asks him, and he gives her a warm, gentle smile.

“Of course you can,” he replies. It isn’t long after that that she begins to drift off, comfortable against his chest, and he soon follows her to sleep, still buried inside of her, and with her tail curled up against his leg.

  
  
  


 


End file.
